mindseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Parker's Mind
Parker's Mind is a mind series created by Simon "Emporer Psymon" James, about "a 21 year old miner on Mars, who has no idea what he wants to do with his life, and now is thrust into a Miner rebellion against Ultor". Plot Parker, an unambitious 21 year old looking for work, has got himself a job as a miner for Ultor, a corporation situated on Mars in the late 21st century. At first he figured this would be a change of pace, but he soon finds that the miners are subjected to brutal living conditions, with minimal safety consideration given to them, unreasonable work hours and being brutalized by the guards. At the end of one particularly long shift, Parker witnesses a fight between a guard and a miner that breaks out into a full-blown riot, which Eos, the leader of the underground resistance movement Red Faction, uses as the catalyst to spark a rebellion against Ultor. Parker is unwittingly thrust into this rebellion against his better judgment and pulled along for the ride, aided by the hacker Hendrix. He finds himself subjected to increasingly dangerous situation (such as kidnapping an Ultor executive, to fighting a huge flying robot, to steering a submarine through labyrinthine underwater tunnels, to fighting his way through a horde of genetically engineered monstrosities to capture a mad scientist), to which he responds with his signature passive-aggressive nature, his constant complaining and underreacting to injuries. The series is notable for having multiple moments that break the fourth wall, for example: * Parker comparing the guards' repetitive dialogue to that of the turrets from Portal, despite later referring to Aperture Science as a real place in-universe; * Parker getting phone calls from both a patron of Olimar's Pizza and Solid Snake; * Gryphon telling Hendrix "I don't care if you're voiced by Samuel L Jackson!" Cast * Simon James as Parker/Solid Snake/Additional Dialogue * Robin Darnell as Gryphon * Ian Riley as Guard "Barney" * Manuel Vicante (also credited as Manuel Vicente) as "the really evil engineer" * Caboos15 as "fat guy who gets shot" Series 2 After the end of the series, Psymon released a short trailer teasing a second season in the works. The series was to have been set in Unreal and presumably would have continued on from the ending of season 1, which saw Parker boarding a shuttle offered to him by a suspicious-sounding man that would reportedly be making a detour to another, larger ship. Based on the storyline of Unreal, and the footage from the trailer, it can be presumed that the ship in question that Parker was being sent to was the prison ship UMS Vortex Rikers, which subsequently crashed on the planet Na Pali, and subsequently found himself embroiled in a local conflict between an invading alien species, the Skaarj, and the peaceful native race, the Nali. However, nothing further was heard of the series after the announcement and the release of the trailer. Reception The series has received a generally positive reception from the community, with praise mainly focused on its unique format, combining traditional gameplay footage with an "animated comic book" format (an idea also used in the unreleased series Stillingson's Mind), as well as the range of its guest stars. However, the series has also been criticized for Psymon's uneven delivery of dialogue and sub-par acting. Episode Parker's Mind Prologue Parker's Mind - Episode 1 Self-Defencing Parker's Mind Episode 2 - Oh! For the love of iPod! Parker's Mind Episode 3 - Lego Ladders Parker's Mind Episode 4 - Telehax Parker's Mind Episode 5 - Is There Fish on Mars? Parker's Mind Episode 6 - Press Any Key To Sabotage Parker's Mind Episode 7 - We All Live In A... Talking Submarine?? Parker's Mind Episode 8 - Snakes in a Box Parker's Mind Episode 9 - Flight of the Gryphon Part 1 Parker's Mind Episode 9 - Flight of the Gryphon Part 2 Parker's Mind Episode 10 - Bot Surprise Parker's Mind Episode 11 - Because He's THAT Ugly Parker's Mind Episode 12 - Monsters, Steam, And An Ugly Scientist Parker's Mind Episode 13 - Torpedo Fishing Parker's Mind Episode 14 - The Showdown of Good Versus Ugly; Part 1 Parker's Mind Episode 14 - The Showdown of Good Versus Ugly; Part 2 Parker's Mind Episode 15 - Nice Guy, With Attitude Parker's Mind Episode 16 - They're Not Screwing Around Parker's Mind Episode 17 - Almost a Cop-Out Parker's Mind Episode 19 - Operation Doing Whatever it is I am Supposed to be Doing Parker's Mind Episode 20 - If You Die, I'll Kill You Parker's Mind Episode 21 - Season Finale Specials Parker's Mind - Guard Torture Special Parker's Mind Season 2 trailer Crossovers * Ian Riley and Robin Darnell cameo as Ultor Barney and Gryphon, respectively. * Declan's Mind follows up on the brief moment where Parker teleports back to Earth and worries about his car being stolen when Declan teleports outside his house, waits until Parker has left, and steals his car. * Parker's Mind is referenced in Episode 40 of Kane's Mind during a scene in which Kane is accidentally teleported into the Guard Torture Special. Parker's voice is briefly heard (utilizing stock audio from the episode) announcing "Hey guards, I've got the Blackout band's new album!" to which Kane quickly responds by attempting to stop him from playing the album, being teleported out before he is able to.Category:Mind Series Category:Series Category:Master Minds Category:Psymon Category:Krimsin Category:MightyPirate